hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
August 18-23, 2017 Tornado Outbreak sequence
Notable Tornadoes Pueblo, Colorado-Dodge City, Kansas Around 8:45AM a Violent Supercell formed about 45 miles west of Pueblo, Colorado...at 9:00AM the National Weather Service in Pueblo issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for portions of Southeastern Colorado...at 9:16AM the First Tornado report was received by the Storm Prediction Center...here was the report..."BRIEF TORNADO TOUCHDOWN IN RURAL COUNTRY. NO DAMAGE REPORTED" the National Weather Service therefore upgraded this warning to a Tornado Warning...here was one of the lines from that warning..."National Weather Service Doppler Radars indicated a Severe Thunderstorm with a past of producing tornadoes about 28 miles west of Pueblo...and moving East at 30 miles per hour..;.at 9:16AM Spotters reported multiple brief tornado touchdowns causing no damage..." around 11:05AM Spotters reported a lowering funnel cloud about 8 miles west of Pueblo, Colorado...at 11:12AM a Stovepipe Tornado touched down...by 11:15AM the Tornado was still on the ground...so the National Weather Service issued a PDS Tornado Warning for Pueblo...a few minutes later,,,at 11:36AM a Tornado Emergency was declared for Pueblo...the Tornado destroyed 61 homes, and 8 businesses in Northern Pueblo...and damaged 178 homes...the Tornado caused EF4 damage in Pueblo...but the Northeastern Suburbs sustained EF5 damage from this tornado...the Violent Tornado started to weaken to a EF3 around Noon...and eventually around 3:30PM the Tornado hit Dodge City causing EF4 damage...and some EF5 on the Western Suburbs...at 3:41PM the Tornado roped out about 5 miles east of Dodge City... Chicago, Illinois At 4:08PM a Tornado touched down to the Southeast of Fairdale, Illinois...which was struck by a EF4 Tornado 2 years earlier...the Tornado moved into Kane County at around 4:22PM as a EF3 Wedge...the Tornado strengthened into a EF4 tornado at around 4:31PM...the Tornado moved into DuPage County as a EF5 tornado...the Tornado caused EF5 damage in Winston...and then hit Chicago resulting in a Tornado Emergency...later that day Donald Trump put the State of Illinois under a state of emergency...the Tornado in total killed 13 people...the Tornado was originally rated a EF4 but was soon upgraded to a EF5 after Isolated EF5 damage was found in both Winston and Chicago...the Tornado is currently the strongest ever recorded to hit the Chicago Metropolitan Area, and one of the deadliest... Indianapolis, Indiana At 4:00PM on the same day as the Chicago EF5, the Storm Prediction Center still had a Moderate Risk of Severe Weather over Central Indiana...with a smaller second high risk covering these Indiana counties...Morgan, Owen, Johnson, Marion, Hendricks, Hancock, Shelby, Hamilton, Tipton, Howard, Madison, Grant, Blackford, Delaware, and Wells...the Storm Prediction Center had issued PDS Tornado Watch 442 at 4:03PM...this is the watch product... THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HAS ISSUED TORNADO WATCH NUMBER 442... WHICH IS IN EFFECT FROM 403PM TO 200AM... THIS WATCH INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES...IN INDIANA... MORGAN OWEN JOHNSON MARION HENDRICKS HANCOCK SHELBY HAMILTON TIPTON HOWARD MADISON GRANT BLACKFORD DELAWARE...AND WELLS...THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION...TORNADOES...SOME OF WHICH WILL BE STRONG TO POSSIBLY VIOLENT ARE POSSIBLE IN THE WATCH AREA...SYNOPSIS ...A FEW SEVERE THUNDERSTORMS WITH PEAK TOPS OF 15000 FEET AND TORNADOES WILL BE POSSIBLE OVER CENTRAL INDIANA AND NORTHEASTERN INDIANA THIS AFTERNOON... PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... REMEMBER...A TORNADO WATCH MEANS THAT CONDITIONS ARE FAVORABLE FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF SEVERE WEATHER... INCLUDING TORNADOES AND SEVERE THUNDERSTORMS IN THE WATCH AREA... EVEN THOUGH SEVERE WEATHER MAY NOT BE IMMINENT... PERSONS SHOULD REMAIN ALERT FOR RAPIDLY CHANGING WEATHER CONDITIONS... AND LISTEN FOR LATER STATEMENTS AND POSSIBLE WARNINGS... FORECASTER...HART... At around 4:26PM a Large Tornado touched down to the west of Indianapolis...as the tornado moved east...it was causing EF3 damage to homes and vehicles...but strengthened to a EF4 over Downtown Indianapolis...the Tornado continued to the East...and briefly strengthened to 295MPH winds, otherwards EF5 strength over rural cornfields. This is still a WIP Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks